


答え＋ふたり＋419

by aaaaAmira



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaaAmira/pseuds/aaaaAmira
Summary: 一次性补档~前两篇正文为鸣人视角，番外是佐助视角~（我希望我可以憋出后续，因为我……蛮喜欢这这篇的~





	答え＋ふたり＋419

『答え』

**1  
漩涡鸣人有一个漂亮的床伴。  
一个黑发男人，腰很细、很白，眼睛像是浸了墨的玻璃珠子，高潮的时候会蒙上一层淡淡的光，一边沁着晶莹的水，一边柔软地望着他的眼睛。  
两人相遇在一间高档酒店，脑满肠肥的老富翁对着漂亮的男招待动手动脚，漩涡鸣人抱着相机路过，脑子里一热，接着淡淡说了句“可以帮我提行李吗”，然后两人四目相对，鸣人的心狠狠跳了一下——  
那时秋天刚过一半，气温已然开始转凉。  
他还记得他故意在接过行李时放慢动作，等着那双黑眼睛撞上自己的，却又在如愿以偿的下一秒陷入了一个突如其来的吻。  
漩涡鸣人反应很快，不多时就掌握了主导，漂亮的男人也已环住了他的背，手指不住地在他西装布料上游走，像是在写什么东西，很久很久，他们才分开：  
“打给我。”  
他的薄唇被蹂躏得红肿不堪，用气音在亲吻的余韵里说着似乎毫无头绪的话，只是鸣人一瞬间就明白了：他再一次将他揽在自己怀里，一手掏出自己随身携带的原子笔，把一串号码写在了他露出的半截白衬衫上，紧接着扣着他的下巴，让自己吻得更深。  
“打给我。”  
鸣人的蓝眼睛笑得弯弯的。  
**2  
他们开始上床，很多次。  
漩涡鸣人不喜欢将他称作所谓的炮友，只因为他觉得这个词很脏，而他的床伴却很干净，即便他们连彼此的名字都不知道、见面只为了上床，他也很干净，非常干净。  
他喜欢他在前戏里黏连了自己嘴唇的柔白颈项，喜欢他做爱时本能一般缠紧自己腰肢的修长双腿，喜欢他高潮前赌气一般咬得自己喉结又痛又痒的两排白牙，喜欢他沐浴后带着晶亮水珠的雪色皮肤——  
可鸣人也很害怕，害怕他淡色的唇不再留恋自己的温存，害怕他细长的指节忘记了抚摸自己的本能，害怕他黑色的发顶湮没了擦过自己脸颊时的柔软，害怕他带了潮红的足尖触到地板的下一刻，就随了窗外飘落的粉雪化成自己心间一块僵硬的冰花。  
于是漩涡鸣人思索了许多次，都没有将一句自己想要知道的话问出口。  
哪怕是对方的名字。  
**3  
曾经有一次，他在两人高潮后的温存里询问了对方的性经历。  
那是时隔半个月的见面，漩涡鸣人着急得忘了戴安全套，甚至在对方有意夹紧他性器后控制不住地射进了他肚子里。  
“好棒……”  
漂亮的床伴在与他一同射精的一瞬几乎脱口而出了这两个字，长长的气音仿佛缭绕在了漩涡鸣人的五脏六腑上，叫他只想要吻他。  
他确实这么做了。  
后来两个人做到筋疲力竭时还相拥着亲吻，薄被还带着两个人的温度，却早已被弃置一旁，漩涡鸣人拥抱着床伴的体温，心血来潮地想到了久别重逢。  
“你有和别人……吗？”  
漩涡鸣人问了半句，声音轻得几乎听不清；漂亮的床伴闻言一笑，舒展着淡淡的眉眼咬着他耳垂说了四个字：  
“女人和你。”  
漩涡鸣人相信了。他蓝色的眼睛看着猫咪一样趴在他身上的床伴，心里痒痒的；他张嘴在他鼻尖上咬了一口，轻声询问是否可以再来一次。  
他的床伴答应了。  
也大概就是从那一次开始，他厌弃了名叫保险套的东西，彻底爱上了他漂亮床伴的亲吻。  
**4  
这一年的冬天来很冷。  
两个人的关系像秋天刚开始那般持续着，双方都没有将到此为止说出口，又或许是都在等着对方抽身离开。  
漩涡鸣人开始觉得，做爱不过是件天底下最纯粹的事：两个一丝不挂、两手空空的人，一张足够舒服、结实耐久的床，接吻时便因着对方的呼吸而呼吸，结合时便因着对方的心跳的心跳，他们是彼此枕头上的一缕发、浴缸里的一滴水。  
这样就够了吗？  
漩涡鸣人问自己，当他看到床伴肩上那枚吻痕的时候。  
“哪儿来的？”  
漩涡鸣人问得很急。  
他皱着眉，仔细端详着那块青红的痕迹，看样子有一段时间了。  
“蚊子咬的。”  
漂亮的床伴回答他时，正将自己鬓边一缕碎发别到耳后，雪白的侧颜已然变成了暖色。  
“大冬天哪儿有蚊子？”  
漩涡鸣人的声音甚至提高了一个度，他似乎在不满，不满于床伴似乎无关痛痒的搪塞，以及床伴轻描淡写的态度。  
想到那个埋首于这家伙雪白颈项细细啮咬的人，如若那个人不是自己……  
“白痴。”  
床伴抬着漆黑的眼瞳看他一眼，一如他话语一般叫漩涡鸣人摸不着头脑，而后他自顾自翻过身去，再不言语。  
这一夜漩涡鸣人没有入睡。  
他想过要发脾气，可是他又觉得自己似乎不应该。  
**5  
漩涡鸣人没花多少时间便搞清楚了事情的真相。起因是他在那天不久后偶遇了大学同学。  
对方调侃他在同学会上的酒后失态，说他醉得不省人事，还被一个小白脸带走了。  
“你叫谁小白脸！”  
漩涡鸣人几乎是下意识地暴怒，一瞬间他脑海里闪过床伴那张漂亮的脸，下一秒他却已经将对方的衣领揪住了。  
然后他全都记起来了。  
漩涡鸣人那晚其实没有醉，从最一开始，他就没有把心思放在饭桌上：他看着桌上的酒出神，心里面却在想着自己漂亮的床伴——他的体温总是很低，可两人做过后就会温热得恰到好处，浑身透着粉，混合着张开毛孔后汗液恰到好处的黏腻，漂亮极了。  
那家伙喝了酒之后呢？也会是这副样子吗？说起来他还没和那家伙喝过酒……  
于是他就这么借着所谓的“酒后失态”，让他漂亮的床伴将自己带回了住处。  
漩涡鸣人记得自己和那家伙喝酒了。两个人围着一个酒柜，没有多余的话，只是慢慢地小酌，用一个杯子，一杯又一杯，直到不知是哪一方用嘴做了杯子；之后他们在凉凉的地板上拥吻，然后漩涡鸣人欺身上去，一半鼓起勇气、一半接着酒气，他说：  
“看看能留多久……”  
漩涡鸣人俯下身体亲吻他露出的一侧肩膀，然后狠狠咬住了一小块雪白的肌肤。  
他其实一直很想，留下些什么。  
**6  
漩涡鸣人在“道歉”和“马上道歉”时间徘徊了足够久的时间，终于在这一年的倒数第二个晚上，他选择了“马上道歉”。  
即便他还没有确定到底是否是自己的过错，也不知道该怎么向那家伙开口，于是他听到对方接起电话那个不冷不热的应答之后，又说了往常一样的话。  
“可以见面吗？”  
“嗯。”  
那家伙的回复和以往一样干脆利落，叫他听了又是欣慰又是不悦。  
“明晚。”  
漩涡鸣人抓抓自己有些变长的金发，在想起头柔软黑发的一瞬间又补了一句：  
“一起……过夜吗……”  
“……嗯。”  
那家伙在答应前明显顿了一下，他好像嗤笑了一声，虽然尽力忍住了，可是漩涡鸣人还是听到了。  
有点糗啊我说。  
漩涡鸣人有些自嘲地笑笑，摇摇头开始例行盘算起该怎么收拾自己乱糟糟的屋子，以及自己什么时候去修理修理自己的头发，就剪到那家伙喜欢的长度。  
他喜欢那家伙的干净，所以每次都会在那家伙来之前把屋子和自己都整理干净，仅此而已。  
**7  
那家伙还是那么准时，晚上七点半，几乎精确到秒。  
两个人照面时气氛尚有些尴尬，只是一滚上床便又回到了从前。  
漩涡鸣人借着拥抱的姿势没从那家伙身体里退出来，他看着那家伙雪白无暇的肩膀，安心地埋着那头漆黑的软发咬他小巧的耳珠。  
“留了多久？”  
那家伙愣了一下，勾着漩涡鸣人后颈的手臂轻轻将他朝着自己的方向带。  
“十天，大概……”  
“啊，好短，再试一次啊我说……”  
“蚊子还嫌自己的包咬得不好啊……”  
漩涡鸣人闻言扑到人身上蹭了几下，开始亲吻那家伙的的肌肤；金色的脑袋蹭得他脖子痒痒的，他开始发笑，然后像以往那样欺负了一会儿那头称手的金发，在两侧捏着他的耳朵揉个没完，就好像在对待一只撒娇的大型犬；彼时漩涡鸣人那无微不至的麦色指尖、已随了他细细吻遍了这具雪白躯体的嘴唇，在愉悦至那个将他彻底融化的点后，紧紧扣住这双同样雪白的双手，两个人贴紧胸口，陷在暖和的床单里拥吻，然后相拥而眠。  
他们其实没睡多久，零时的第一束烟花亮起来时，那个家伙便醒了。  
他起身拉开了床边的那一半窗帘，光亮透进来，将他裸体的剪影投射到漩涡鸣人的身上——漩涡鸣人不知什么时候也悄悄醒了，收不住自己追寻他优美背线的目光，最终也只是没能忍下心打扰他观望的身影。  
光亮在这家伙雪白的身体上铺开来，像是为他此刻安静的胴体折射出一层光晕，就仿佛这家伙下一秒就要生出洁白的羽翼来，然后从面面这扇窗户……  
“喂！”  
漩涡鸣人突然扑过去将那家伙一把抱住了，就在他设想这家伙离开的前一秒；他用薄被将他的裸体裹紧，把他整个人都圈在自己怀里；过了一会儿，那家伙从床单里探出一双手来，漩涡鸣人将双臂环到他胸前，和他十指相扣。  
漩涡鸣人就这么抱着那家伙看了好久的烟花，却不知道那家伙眼里的风景什么时候从烟花便成了自己。  
“给我……”  
是那家伙用唇语说的。  
他们在斑斓的光亮里凝望彼此的眼睛，烟花绽放的声音，仿佛就是两颗心贴近时、所擦出的电光火石，旋即下一秒，身体自己就动起来了。  
久别重逢，没错，他们已是久别重逢，不光是分开的这段时间，他们仿佛、都已经等得太久了。  
“哎……”  
“嗯。”  
两个人又滚了好久的床单，直至疲乏脱力，他们亦保持着拥吻时的姿势。  
“留下来吧……”  
“……嗯。”  
“留在我身边吧……”  
“嗯……”  
他听到了那家伙的回答。

【Fin】  
（省略号是人类标点史上最伟大的发明！！！大概没有之一了！）

『ふたり』

**8  
这一年的春天，漩涡鸣人换了一个大一些的公寓，也迎来了自己的同居人。  
大概。  
漩涡鸣人不知道这三个字是否适合这家伙，毕竟他们住在一起，有更多时间分享一张床和彼此的身体，这家伙渐渐开始为自己口交，而自己也开始在温存后对这家伙说些没头脑但甜腻腻的情话——可是他们从未在清晨为了厕所的占领权而争执不休，也从没在晚上为了遥控器的掌握权而互不相让；他们住在一起，却不在一起生活。  
一切的改变似乎来得不那么意外。  
这一晚他们没有做爱。那家伙不声不响地把一双脚伸到漩涡鸣人的两条光腿间取暖，他不禁一边凉得龇牙咧嘴，一边在心里盘算着怎么让这家伙全身都热起来，于是两个人湿哒哒地交换了一个留兰味牙膏的吻，性致勃勃地开始纠缠着四肢磨掉对方仅剩的内裤。  
漩涡鸣人的手机就在这时不合时宜地震动了起来。他心下埋怨起自己的粗心，身体却诚实无比得贴得这家伙更近；而这家伙却像是将他所想一眼洞穿，只在一瞬的空档里便握住了他从内裤里弹出来的阴茎，重重揉了几下像是不满于他的分神。漩涡鸣人被这动作迷得七荤八素，一柱擎天着想要深入到底，手机偏偏又不依不饶地震动了起来。  
最终获胜的是来电方，漩涡鸣人光着印了齿痕的上半身和热火朝天的下半身，满头黑线地趿着鞋踱到门外去接电话，再回去时床头一侧的灯还亮着，这家伙却已经睡着了。  
漩涡鸣人赤了脚，轻手轻脚地爬到床上，趴在枕头上看这家伙的睡颜，方才发现了这家伙眼睑下浮着一层淡淡青黑，像是夜店女郎积年累月里卸不干净的深色眼妆。  
漩涡鸣人觉得自己的比喻有些好笑，他突然一时兴起，耷拉着脑袋把鼻尖埋在这家伙柔软的黑发间，嗅到自己那瓶洗头水的味道，暖烘烘的；于是他忍不住靠得更近些，甚至伸手戳了戳这家伙的脸颊，软乎乎的，忍不住就又戳了一下；他乐在其中地反复几次，这家伙突然抖了抖细长细长的睫毛，轻轻睁开了眼睛。  
漩涡鸣人就这么在昏黄的台灯里垂着眼睫看着这家伙，捉住他意图偷袭自家兄弟的手吻了又吻，轻轻对他道了晚安。  
他想为这家伙做一顿早餐，即便不会有多丰盛。  
漩涡鸣人一向说到做到；他在第二天早上请了半小时假，半拉半拽地把起了床刚洗漱完的这家伙拉到几乎从不见油烟的厨房，心痒难耐的在餐桌边和他交换同样是留兰牙膏味的早安吻。  
“早安，懒鬼。”  
漩涡鸣人对这家伙说到，然后往他接吻后微微张开的嘴里塞了半块全麦面包；这家伙顿了顿，嚼着面包看着桌上带着糊边的两人份培根煎蛋和两杯牛奶：  
“早安，幼稚鬼。”  
**9  
“准备忘记我了吗？”  
漩涡鸣人按下快门的一瞬，那家伙在晨光里撑着侧脸勾起了唇角。  
“……”  
漩涡鸣人捧着宝贝相机僵在原地，目光在那家伙的笑脸上游离了许久，最后却只是尴尬地抓了一下后脑勺；紧接着他看到那家伙被逗笑一般的表情，还有一句“白痴”和一个背影。  
漩涡鸣人心不在焉了一整天。拿错镜头，买错咖啡，坐错地铁，淋浴的时候甚至把洗头水挤到了身上；然而他走进卧室时，那个家伙却还是老样子，坐在床上好整以暇地看着书。  
漩涡鸣人脱了衣服，踢掉拖鞋爬上床，正座着在那家伙身旁一言不发地看他；那家伙似乎用余光看了他一眼，而后继续专注在了书上。  
漩涡鸣人静静地呆了一会儿，试探着伸出手去，将那家伙那只扶着书脊的手握在手里。  
这似乎是，他和这家伙第一牵手。  
“抱歉啊我说……”  
“嗯？”  
这家伙侧过脸看他，晦暗的光线让他的表情模糊不清，只有垂着的黑发明显已经遮了大半边脸颊，让人很想好好数落他一通。  
“我、不想忘掉你的说。”  
他声音不大，但已经足够让自己和这家伙听清楚每一个字——不光是每一个字，他的语气、音调的起伏、落到某几个字时的颤音和最后虚晃一声的口癖，都清清楚楚。  
“做吗？”  
漩涡鸣人在这家伙两个字组成的问句里直视对方看不到表情的脸，他能感觉到，自己手转了一圈，被另一只手握在手里：  
于是他干脆用嘴唇、将答复重重印在了这家伙的嘴唇上。  
**10  
漩涡鸣人用自己骄傲的金发起誓，这是他迄今为止的生命里最棒的一晚，或许是“之一”。  
这个赤裸裸的、风情万种的家伙，不带丝毫的矫揉造作，回应了他给的所有：他像个与他宿了几世仇怨都未能化解开了的敌人，用十个短短的指甲将他悉心照料的肌肉划得抽痛出血，却又像极了他久别重逢在殊途同归时的老朋友，反反复复地回应着他身体内外的问候，再反反复复地礼尚往来；甚至、他仿佛就是他冥冥之中便已牵引了姻缘的知心爱人，否则他们紧扣的十指、纠缠在一起的唇舌以及紧紧结合着的销魂处，又怎么会这么操蛋地契合？  
他们默契地没有用后入式——漩涡鸣人爱极了看着这张脸狠狠射在他身体里的感觉，就仿佛自己拥有了这一整个的他；而他也能清清楚楚地感受到，这家伙高潮时失焦带水的眼睛，毫不避讳地紧紧粘在自己脸上。  
“很在意？”  
他们刚用骑乘做完一次，这家伙嘴唇发红，被床头灯照得多了点不浓不淡的蜜色。他在看他，揉着那头金发的手却一下子漩涡鸣人攥在了手心里；他雪白的脸颊带着刚刚高潮过的水痕，自额角滴下的一滴汗珠正顺着漂亮的下颌骨、在他轻声说了调情一般的问句后，一下子流到他锁骨上的凹陷里；而漩涡鸣人就像是未曾听到他的问话，垂着透金的睫毛紧紧跟着那颗汗珠，好半晌抬起头来冲他咧嘴一笑，然后贴上他脸颊，顺着方才那滴液体留下的透明痕迹、在他雪白的颈子上开了一串花。  
自己方才，游走得像个在玫瑰花田里无忧无虑的徒步旅人。  
漩涡鸣人自满于这个精妙的比喻，然后在到达了这段美妙徒步的终点后，凑到这家伙脸侧咬他红红的耳尖：  
“我说，我还没要够。”  
**11  
习惯醒来后去找温度、却发现身旁还是和以前一样空落落。  
漩涡鸣人收回手，转而去揉自己那头乱七八糟的金发，他回想起昨夜那场漫长又美妙的性事，突然像个傻小子一样，捂着心率过快的胸口将头埋进被子里，许久许久，才抬起头拍了拍脸，起床套上内裤和长裤。  
他直到路过厨房才意识到今天周末。  
那个穿着白衬衣和长裤的家伙，赤着脚靠在厨房门边，一手拿着烟，一手握着一柄长汤匙；漩涡鸣人有些恍惚地看着这家伙从薄薄的布料里透出来腰线，想起昨晚自己握住这段雪色时绵延自己耳边那阵忘情婉转的呻吟。  
这家伙还抽烟吗？  
然后那家伙像是听到了他的诽腹，侧身看了过来，黑色眼瞳里不可名状的视线对上了一双天空色彩的眼睛；只是漩涡鸣人在两人对上后不争气地抖了一下视线，轻而易举就看到了这家伙胸口未扣的两颗纽扣，以及他雪白颈子上大串的吻痕——  
这家伙自顾自进了厨房，漩涡鸣人站在原地一部未动，在心里默念了几遍自己真是逊，这才抓着脑袋走到电视柜旁拿起手机：今天是周六。  
他在那个晚上意识到，让手机离枕边远些是个好习惯，所以一直这么做了。  
漩涡鸣人以平生最快的速度洗了脸刷了牙，照镜子时发现自己赤裸的上身还有那家伙留的痕迹，又想起方才那人一言不发地走开，莫名有些扳回一局的愉悦；他带着这好得不得了的心情走进厨房，看到那家伙正用方才握着的那柄长汤匙盛粥，两碗，连带红色的不知是什么的像是果汁一样的东西，看不到一点糊边的培根和煎蛋，也是两份。  
他愣愣地站了一会儿，看到那家伙垂下头舔掉自己手指上沾到的粥，又拿起窗台上燃得剩了一小截的烟吸了一口：  
“早饭。”  
两个像命令又不像命令的字眼像是给了漩涡鸣人某种指示，他环顾一圈，在餐桌的一角看到了自己的烟盒；他没有回答，只是从少了一根烟的烟盒里又抽了一根叼在嘴里，径直走过去不由分说地捧起那家伙的后颈，用他那个快要消失的红亮烟头点燃了自己的烟丝。  
“没有别的话吗我说？”  
漩涡鸣人狠狠吸了两口，在吞云吐雾里等待着——眼前这家伙突然按灭了自己嘴里的烟头，连带把他没抽几口的烟一并掐了，然后凑过去换上了自己的嘴唇。  
一样的留兰混烟草，迷一般经由两人的舌尖一触变为类酒精物，三两下就把人带得云里雾里；漩涡鸣人想去牵这家伙的手，不料刚握了一下他半握拳的手背便被他条件反射一般的躲开了，顺便还殃及了那个渐入佳境的舌吻。  
漩涡鸣人还没来得及给个反应，嘴里突然被这家伙塞了一个小东西；他想起那头早上自己也是这般狡猾，在接吻之后给这家伙硬塞了块东西——不过他倒是能确定，这家伙给自己塞的这个硬邦邦的小物件，才不是什么全麦面包；而对面的家伙，却在计谋得逞的此时垂了墨色睫羽微微侧了脸颊，细长的指尖勾了鬓边一缕发别到泛红的耳后，又落到白衬衣胸口的口袋里夹出一张洁白的纸片，行云流水得像是练习了好多好多遍：  
那是一张名片，简洁明了的名片，漩涡鸣人这才知道，这家伙穿的白衬衣是自己昨天脱下来的那一件，连带着被这家伙夹在指间的名片，也是自己的。  
“别想多余的事，白痴……”  
漩涡鸣人听着这都不知从何说起的埋怨，在惊愕间将手伸向自己嘴唇间的小东西，硬邦邦且棱角分明的扁长四方形，背面甚至带了一个危险的别针：  
那是个名牌，名牌的主人叫“宇智波佐助”。  
【Fin】

番外“419”  
**  
“醒了？”  
宇智波佐助揉了揉眼睛，在一片柔光里对上了那双问话的眼睛。  
那家伙醒着，估计一直醒着，自己竟然睡着了。  
“……”  
宇智波佐助偏了偏脑袋，扯着手边薄被的一角，贴在自己鼻子下深深嗅了几下，意外地在有些满意的气味中闭上了眼睛，又缓缓睁开。  
他是个择床的人，而这也是他每天早上都会做的小动作：枕眠了一夜的床和卧具总是带着取悦人的气味，也只有每天早上都细细嗅过一遍，宇智波佐助才能有足够的动力去酒店里闻那些消毒水和清新剂。而这床薄被上尚有自己和这个男人的味道，还有他们做爱时留下的气息。  
宇智波佐助承认，那是一场，或者两场很美妙的性事，他第一次和同性上床，也第一次知道自己股间的小洞能吃下男人的性器，甚至恬不知耻地将那凶狠的器官咬得滋滋作响，隔了薄薄的保险套让它兴奋、让它射精；而他自己，仅仅只是浅尝辄止地被触碰到前列腺，陌生的快感便叫他像个要高潮的女人般失声叫了出来，以至于这家伙第一次高潮后再一次的邀请，他没犹豫太久便默许了。  
“很累吗？”  
男人热乎乎的手掌覆上他微凉的脸颊，将他从回味中剥了出来。宇智波佐助睁着一双亮晶晶的黑眼睛看他，他英俊的男人。  
至少现在是他的。  
“没。”  
宇智波佐助轻轻偏了一下脑袋，将脸颊贴上这家伙热乎乎的手心，冲他浅浅笑了一下。  
他想起两人初见那一天，自己像鬼迷了心窍一般吻了这家伙——他赌了一把，丢开矜持和羞耻心，赌自己在这双蓝眼睛里捕捉到的款款深情是不是真的。  
他赌赢了。  
“别这样啊我说，会忍不住的……”  
男人俯下身看他，和他交换了一个轻吻；他们早把对方剥了个精光，此刻的躯体正在薄被下赤裸地纠缠，就连兴奋到极致时的彼此的体液，都没来得及在两人偃旗息鼓时这漫长余韵的热里挥发或干涸。  
“忍不住什么？”  
宇智波佐助抬了抬下巴，在男人圆圆的鼻头上轻咬一口；他知道自己在明知故问，可是他忍不住，因为这家伙的口癖简直蠢透了。  
“想……弄坏你……至少弄哭你……”  
男人对他调皮的小动作似乎有些莫名心动，抚着他脸颊的手轻轻绕到后面，捧着他柔顺的黑发让他的唇贴在自己唇下；他开始吮吻他，直截了当地到他嘴里找他的舌头，顺着柔软的触感从舌尖舔到舌根，绞着他要他放空清明；宇智波佐助不是个矫情的人，舒服了便将手脚都缠上男人的躯干，一边轻轻摩挲着，一边回应他烫乎乎的舌吻，不甘示弱地狠狠吮吸他嘴里的入侵者。他们都不是第一次接吻，懂得将脑袋稍稍错了、用鼻子去找呼吸，可这个漫长的深吻耗光了他们所有的注意力和思绪，几乎变成了一场肺活量的较量，男人率先将他放开，舔了舔他湿漉漉的唇像是意犹未尽，不一会儿便又将他薄薄的下唇叼住，用齿尖轻轻咬着。  
“你就、只是想想?”  
宇智波佐助将他稍稍推开，舔舔自己被放开的下唇，有些自得地找到了男人齿间留下来的味道——他想要这个男人，现在就想，即便同为男性的他是被侵犯的一方，他也固执地认为接纳他是占有他的方式之一。  
“等我……”男人青筋绷得紧紧的，气急败坏一样，扑过来重重在他嘴唇上咬了一记，骂了一句脏话后起身就要下床，“楼下就有便利店的说……”  
“那我要睡着了。”  
宇智波佐助眼疾手快地攥住男人一只胳膊，男人重心不稳，一下子摔在他身边，倒在柔软的大床上砸出一个深深的凹陷来；他自己则迅速一翻身，双腿一分便跨坐在男人精壮的腹上，他暗想这男人的床真不错，叫他睡的安稳，做爱也舒服，他很愿意来第二次、甚至第三次。  
如果可能的话。  
宇智波佐助的思绪恍惚了一瞬，然后他突然想到什么一样，一伸手便将仅剩的台灯关了。  
**  
遮光窗帘将本能增添浪漫气氛的月光挡在外面，房间此时已是漆黑一片，仅仅留下的，便只有情欲前的带着浓浓男性荷尔蒙的体味、两个人交错又共鸣的呼吸、以及相互紧贴着的肉感。  
“我要在上面。”  
宇智波佐助是在告知这家伙，没留商量的余地，他在自己股后那片茂密的草丛中握住男人已然硬起来的性器，扣着顶端用指尖磨他出精的小孔。  
“听你的。”  
男人似乎笑了一声，加重了呼吸任凭他为自己手淫，带了温度的双手凭着吻过他全身的记忆一路抚摸他柔软的裸体，带过他两条滑嫩的大腿，又顺着他两瓣臀肉到他浅浅的腰窝，再沿着他身体的曲线上升，每一个指尖的挑逗都宛若一串又一串的火花，最终随他腹线一直向上，停留在了他的胸部。  
男人似乎喜欢格外关照他的胸部，不论用舌头，嘴唇还是手指，他从前戏起便一直留恋于他的乳头，每一侧都又舔又咬，吸吮了许久，执着得仿佛要喝到乳汁一般；宇智波佐助本以为自己身为男人，身上的这两团肉纯属多余，时至今日，他也坚信如此——可这个该死的白痴男人，仅用这两团肉便要把他逼疯了。  
“……”  
他咬紧了嘴唇在心里咒骂一句，男人自然感知不到，于是半点没有要停下的意思。被剥夺的视觉已在他闭眼后再在脑中重启，叫他能清楚地感知男人的手指，连带浅粉色的乳晕一并捏起，大力揉弄至颜色变深、乳粒突起，然后他掐住两枚脆弱的乳珠，捻动着不停轻轻向外扯弄，甚至还用短短的指甲抠挖顶端又浅又小的乳孔。  
“唔——”  
宇智波佐助咬紧的嘴唇被逼得变松，就这么将呻吟漏了一声——他知道，松口了一次，便再也堵不上了。  
他自暴自弃一般将手中男人的性器重重搓了几下，半抬了身体将那暴起筋脉的一根按在自己腿间，摆动着腰肢用会阴将它磨得更硬更大；男人骂了一句脏话，转而双手握住他腋下，拇指的指尖死死抵住他变硬的乳尖，重重将那两粒脆弱按到乳晕粒打着圈儿。  
“啊——”  
没人让步，宇智波佐助最终将那家伙弄到了高潮，连带他自己也因为那两团似乎没什么用的肉被恶劣地玩弄而丢了一次，此刻的胸口一阵阵火辣辣的痛。  
“混蛋……”  
他骂了一句，又轻又缓，那家伙则一言不发地伸手攀到他背上，演奏钢琴一般用指尖画了他脊椎的形状，停在最后一节尾椎骨时，又冷不丁在他臀上拍了一声脆响。  
“！”  
宇智波佐助有些生气，他长了这二十多年，从来没被打过屁股，然更可气的是，这个打了他屁股的人此刻竟还嗤笑了几声。  
“我说，自己来，还是我帮你。”  
男人似乎没在意他的愠怒，又或是故意忽视了，他的手指已经陷到他股缝间，在那个不久前才被初次撑开的嫩穴边打转。  
“……”  
宇智波佐助有些自暴自弃地往自己后穴摸了一把，他不想让这个恶劣的白痴把自己给看扁了，只是这样羞耻地自渎还是叫他有些难为情，他探着指尖浅浅摸索着那圈褶皱，又突然想起这家伙刚才去买保险套时被自己制止了，恐怕要不了多久，这里头就要湿得不成样子了——他们决定上床之前，自然都不会料到对方能这么让自己欲求不满，不论是尺寸、还是别的什么，  
或许下次可以多准备一些；如果还有下次的话。  
宇智波佐助还陷在思索里时，身下的男人突然毫无征兆地帮了他一把——这家伙一手托了他臀，一手已到他股间，沾了精液为他扩张第二次。  
不久前打开过的密处轻易就容纳了两根手指；宇智波佐助俯撑着男人的肩膀，渐渐把腰摆出一个弧度，好让后穴抬高容纳更多；他看不到男人的表情，唯有耳畔的呼吸和手间的肉感，以及浓浓的男性荷尔蒙，可这已经足够他在脑海里想象出这家伙此时的洋洋得意：即便初见时机缘巧合地解围不掺杂任何目的，可正如他用一个吻“骗”来了这家伙的号码，这家伙也用了不止一个吻“骗”到了这场漫长的情事。  
当两根手指将他后穴轻易撑开时，宇智波佐助已经分了一只手到自己身后；他在一片漆黑里摸索男人再度发硬的器官，任凭那两只大手将自己两瓣臀羞耻地分开，而她则把性器顶端抵在自己穴口，一点一点往身体里吃。  
**  
吃进一半时两个人都有些吃力，不是因难以进入，而是因为情难自禁，宇智波佐助抓着男人的胳膊，男人会意地握了他腰，两个人就这么食髓知味地弄了一会儿，就一小会儿，几乎不到三分钟，宇智波佐助听到男人说了一声“抱歉”，连那个奇怪的口癖都被省了去，紧接着，他被突然翻身的男人压住，后穴在紧锁的前一秒，将整根性器全部吞入。  
“唔……”  
“啊……”  
两声几乎同时发出的长叹。宇智波佐助骤然闭上的双眼前突然出现一片雪白，而后他又在男人的体温里回过神来，大大方方地将两条修长的腿贴上了男人的腰肢，感受着那家伙在他身体里的研磨。  
宇智波佐助的紧窄处咬着那根粗长的东西，满满当当塞着那烫得吓人的欲望，叫他牙齿发酥、鼻尖发酸。他呼吸着那家伙的呼吸，叫他想起水池干涸后的两条鱼，相濡以沫，相呴以湿。他看不到，却能听到水声，来自于自己私处黏哒哒的痒痒肉，还有这家伙动作着的、那个半尺多的器官，一下一下，黏腻得如胶似漆。  
宇智波佐助有些忍不住了，他伸手在一片黑暗里摸到了那家伙脸庞，他摸索他那头扎手的金色头发，描绘他的鼻梁的嘴唇，他又想起不久前那双布满情色的碧色眼眸，该死的性感，还有他额角的汗水，擦着他凸起的青筋挥洒而下，落在自己身上，如水滴入水一般叫自己心口荡漾起涟漪。  
他突然有些想接吻。  
他来不及将这想法付诸实践，嘴唇突然被一根指尖划了一下，紧接着，贴上了另一张唇——宇智波佐助差点忘了，他们可是第一次见面就接吻了。  
宇智波佐助最终在某个湿漉漉的浅吻里迎来了高潮，而后是他一言不发地收紧了括约肌，硬把男人逼射在自己身体里，又若有若无漏出几声笑。  
他其实也恶劣的很，毕竟第一次见面，他招呼都没打就主动吻上了这家伙。  
“舒服吗……”  
这家伙贴着唇问的他，一句本该是床第间的耳鬓厮磨也不知怎么，被这家伙问得有些硬邦邦的，叫他有些懒得理他；可这家伙也是好脾气地不恼，等不到他回答便自顾自纠缠着与他吮吻，简直莫名其妙得让人觉得这简直是无理取闹；宇智波佐助于是觉得这家伙笨得很又幼稚得很，自以为成熟地狠狠咬住了他的嘴唇已视自己并不好欺负。  
第二回就是这么开始的。  
两人默契地换了个俯背的姿势，弄了一会儿觉得不尽兴，那家伙干脆将人拉起来靠在自己身上，借着他后仰的姿势前进得更深，一手圈了那段劲瘦的腰身，叫前端死死顶住那个要命的小点；而宇智波佐助也已将廉耻都尽数抛诸脑后，他后靠着那家伙硬邦邦的肩膀，一只手反手按着那颗扎手的脑袋，任凭他在自己柔软的颈项上嘬出水声；另一只则忙不迭地奔去握了那只亵玩着自己身体的大手，甚至禁受不起诱惑，与它一同玩弄起自己娇翘的乳尖，流连过自己同他一般变得汗涔涔、烫乎乎的肌肤，为自己疏解不得的前端手淫。  
岂止是舒服，宇智波佐助都快疯了。  
**  
“睫毛会下雨，你的。”  
男人凑过来看他，湿漉漉的手指拨弄起他的睫毛。  
“……”  
宇智波佐助下意识地想避开，却还是留了半张脸在原处，任凭这笨蛋笑嘻嘻地拨了好几下。  
他们还是那般坦诚相对，只不过此刻不是躺在床上，而是泡在一个浴缸里；不大的浴缸，有些拥挤，一人一边抱着膝，像两个在地上玩泥巴的小孩儿。  
“转过去。”  
“什么？”  
“帮你擦背啊我说。”  
“……眼睛闭上。”  
“哈？”  
“……”  
宇智波佐助不是个喜欢推脱磨叽的人，他伸手便把男人的眼睛遮了，迅速起身转了个面，背对他坐在他腿间；折起的麦色双腿将一个雪白的背轻轻护住，明显的色差让人有些忍俊不禁。  
“……”  
这回不说话的是那家伙。  
宇智波佐助回头看了他一眼，正好与他视线撞上，他顿了顿，数着漏了一拍的心跳故作镇定地将头转了回去，还画蛇添足地干咳了一声。  
“那个、背，很漂亮……”  
男人打破了一瞬的尴尬，伸手到他旁边拿了沐浴乳，不一会儿空气里便多了一股甜橙的味道，随着男人微热的掌心在他背上划了一个又一个圈，味道越来越浓。  
宇智波佐助皱了一下眉，不大满意地抱怨到嘴边又咽了回去，看在他的手掌弄得自己还算舒服的份上。  
或许自己下次可以送一瓶正常香味的沐浴乳给他，顺带还有洗头水。  
这家伙擦过背便开始擦双臂和身前，宇智波佐助趁着这家伙抬起自己双臂时探身往前擦洗的动作，稍稍向后靠了那么一丁点儿；只是这家伙方真的绕到自己胸前时，突然停了片刻。  
“抱歉啊我说……”  
“嗯？”  
男人圈起胳膊将他浅浅抱住了，鼻尖就贴在他耳后，像是想要亲吻他。  
“我听说，那个、男人的话，被弄这里也会很舒服……不过，你要是不喜欢的话，下次……我会控制的说……”  
宇智波佐助在他的话里捕捉到了两条信息：一，这家伙与自己一样，是初次与同性滚床单；二，这家伙说了“下次”这个词，也就是说——  
“随你……”  
宇智波佐助懒得与他费口舌，在他怀里找了个还算舒服的位置，沾了他一身甜橙沐浴乳，顺便随他伺候自己；男人垂头看了看他红肿一对乳尖，心痒痒地却还是避开了。  
“下周……有空吗？”  
这家伙冷不丁问了一句，轻轻侧着脑袋在他唇上吻了一记，而后贴了他鼻尖等他回复。  
“我这周末有空。”  
宇智波佐助抬了雪白的脖颈，迎上去继续了他方才的吻。  
**  
他们来日方长。

【Fin】


End file.
